


Frisk's Birthday

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, headcanon Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: It's like this every year...





	Frisk's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: birthday, spaghetti, single

"Frisk! FRIIIISK!" screeched the skeleton, "Guess what I got you for your birthday!"

"Spaghetti?" replied the child immediately. Papyrus looked a little crestfallen.

"Hmph, using your magic psychic angel of salvation powers is cheating," he declared.

"You already showed them the plate, dumb-ass," Sans called out from the sofa next to the table.

Frisk poked at the pasta with the fork provided. Said fork was held fast by the sticky goop, "Um... Papyrus... how long did you cook this for? And how long ago?"

"How should I know? When I thought it was your birthday," the skeleton shrugged, "I get the birthdays of my many friends all mixed up, because there are so many, and..."

"It was Mettaton's birthday. Three months ago. You couldn't persuade them that robots eat spaghetti, so they gave it back after trying to shove some down their speaker port just to humour you," Sans sighed, "No wonder you're still single."

"Well, we can't ALL be dating the Queen, Mr. Lah-de-Dah!"

"That reminds me, Toriel got you pie," said Sans, handing Frisk a plastic food container, "I helped make it. Sort of. Well, I told funny jokes for moral support."

"Aww, thanks, you're always so kind!" Frisk beamed, fiddling with the catgirl action figure that Alphys had gotten them. Undyne's gift, a baseball cap, rested precariously on their head, in no way fitting. The signed poster of Mettaton had already been placed on the wall next to all the others. Even Napstablook had popped by and handed them a mix tape, apologising profusely for showing up and then phasing through the wall again. Frisk didn't have a tape player but seeing the little ghost even vaguely happy was a present in itself.

Having used up the number of times he could manifest in the true, released world, Gaster could not attend, but had sent the usual email, marked as spam because of its bizarre encryption, promising that he would one day soon work out how old Frisk actually was.


End file.
